


Вуайеризм

by sunshine_here



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_here/pseuds/sunshine_here
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Познер всюду следует за Дейкином, следит за ним и подслушивает их разговор с Ирвином.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вуайеризм

То, как Дейкин смотрел на Ирвина, было заметно практически с первого дня. С того самого, когда Ирвин и директор вошли в класс и застали его лежащим на столе без штанов. С тех пор Дейкин не сводил глаз с Тома, часто перехватывая ответный взгляд.

\- Вы обещали мне, - он выскочил из-за угла как привидение, вновь напугав своего учителя. - Вы обещали мне ужин. Под ужином я подразумеваю...  
\- Я уже знаю, что ты подразумеваешь под ужином, Дейкин, - мягко произнес Ирвин. - И я помню, что обещал. Я ведь никогда не отказывался от своих слов.  
\- Тогда нам нужно назначить время встречи, - Стюарт был ужасно настойчивым.

Ирвину нравилось это повышенное внимание со стороны его любимого ученика, и это было заметно. Каждый раз, когда Дейкин вот так вдруг прыгал на него из-за угла, это было довольно неожиданно для него... И приятно. И еще, кажется немного возбуждающе.

\- Мы встретимся в пятницу, - ответил он.  
\- Не забудьте обо мне, - Дейкин фамильярно ткнул Ирвина пальцем в грудь. - Мы встретимся в семь, в баре. И не вздумайте заставить меня ждать понапрасну!

Они не заметили меня. Не заметили, как я сидел на лавочке недалеко от них. Не знали, что я все слышал.

Было ли это ревностью? Конечно. Все в нашем классе знали о моих чувствах к Дейкину. Конечно, я ревновал его. Его любили все, и учителя, и одноклассники, и девушки. Я не был исключением, разве что мои чувства были намного сильнее, чем у остальных. Что я мог сделать? Только вот так сидеть на лавочке, подслушивать их разговор и представлять себя на месте Ирвина.

Я был тенью Дейкина. Я все время был где-то позади, примерно на шаг. Знал, чем он дышит, о чем думает и что делает.

Они встретились в пятницу. Я был там, в том баре. Они сидели около барной стойки, выпивали, курили, разговаривали и смеялись. Из-за шума я не слышал их разговора, но лицо Дейкина все выдавало. Он был полностью поглощен беседой, наклонялся все ближе и ближе к лицу Ирвина, как будто вот-вот его поцелует. Он, как и всегда, был настойчив и фамильярен.

Ирвин заметно расслабился здесь, в баре. Он уже не был похож на того учителя, что пришел готовить нас к поступлению в Оксфорд. Как будто в нем был какой-то тумблер, переключающий его с официального Ирвина на совсем другого. И этот, другой Ирвин больше не думал о Дейкине как об ученике. Он откинулся на спинку стула, позволял ему ненароком дотрагиваться до себя и улыбался. Все время улыбался, будто был счастлив.

Меня не существовало рядом с ними. Я просто сидел неподалеку и, кажется, так и не притронулся к своему пиву. Наверное, это была какая-то неправильная ревность – мне очень хотелось просто встать и уйти, не смотреть больше на них. Не испытывать того странного чувства, которое как будто царапало меня изнутри каждый раз, когда они смеялись, когда Дейкин касался Ирвина, когда один из них говорил что-то, от чего второй умолкал и несколько секунд застывал, растянув губы в улыбке.

Но я не мог уйти. Я не мог встать, не мог даже пошевелиться. Я просто сидел и смотрел на них. Я знал, чем для них закончится этот вечер, и это знание отнюдь не успокаивало. Но, как мазохист, я впитывал каждое движение Дейкина, пытаясь представить, что он разговаривает со мной.

Я так увлекся своими фантазиями, что чуть не пропустил момент, когда они быстро собрались и вышли из бара. Я расплатился за свое пиво и последовал за ними, не особенно беспокоясь о конспирации – Ирвин и Дейкин были так заняты друг другом, что не заметили бы даже взрыв ядерной бомбы.

Далеко они не ушли – на ближайшем повороте во двор Дейкин вдруг взял Ирвина за руку и потащил за собой. Я больше не видел их – они были скрыты темнотой. Мне пришлось подойти ближе, к самому проходу. Теперь, хоть я и не видел ничего, но зато отлично все слышал.

\- Я больше не могу ждать, - хрипло проговорил Дейкин. – У нас был слишком долгий ужин.  
\- Давай уже дойдем до моей квартиры, - к моему удивлению, Ирвин даже сейчас сумел сохранить свою рассудительность. Признаться, я бы уже потерял голову.

Я не видел их, но воображение все дорисовывало само, даже не спрашивая моего разрешения. Я отчетливо представил, как Дейкин прижимает Ирвина к стене, как тот пытается выбраться из этой хватки.

Послышался резкий звук расстегивающейся молнии, заставивший меня вздрогнуть. Дейкин что-то зашептал, и я никак не мог разобрать, что именно. Чтобы услышать, что именно, мне пришлось бы подойти еще ближе, и они могли бы меня заметить. Шепот становился все более неразборчивым, Ирвин, кажется, тоже что-то шептал в ответ, даже, скорее, хрипел, он был возбужден не меньше Дейкина. Я осмелился повернуть к ним, аккуратно, пробираясь на цыпочках.

Я чуть не наткнулся на них – до того здесь было темно. Фонари на этой улице были выбиты, поэтому Ирвин и Дейкин были надежно скрыты от чужих глаз. Я не понимал, как можно заниматься сексом вот так, прямо на улице, но им, кажется, это было безразлично.

Я чувствовал себя сумасшедшим, стоя здесь, в темноте, рядом с человеком, которого я люблю, и который сейчас занимается сексом с другим мужчиной. От осознания нелепости ситуации у меня в висках застучала кровь, я решил убежать, чтобы больше никогда не вспоминать об этом вечере.

В этот момент в проезд въехал автомобиль, осветив его фарами. Я увидел, как к стене прижат не Ирвин, а Дейкин, и что Ирвин стоит перед Дейкином на коленях, сжимая руками его бедра…

Тогда же Дейкин повернул голову и увидел меня, стоящего в метре от них. Я тут же развернулся и убежал, думая о том, узнал ли он меня. Я думал об этом все время: и когда вернулся домой, так ни разу и не остановившись до самых ворот, и когда еще долго сидел в своей темной комнате, не включая свет, и даже утром, когда мы все загрузились в автобус, следовавший в Оксфорд.

Я снова и снова прокручивал в мыслях все то, что увидел и услышал тем вечером. Это одновременно возбуждало меня и причиняло боль. И я не мог избавиться от воспоминаний и своих больных фантазий.

Дейкин не заговаривал со мной больше. Ни тогда утром, в автобусе, ни во время учебы. Он избегал меня, старался не пересекаться со мной даже взглядами. Я был уверен, что он презирает меня, считает таким же жалким, как и Гектор. Мне было больно и немного обидно, но со временем все прошло. Я вырос, перерос свои чувства и научился жить дальше. Однако даже сейчас, когда эта первая любовь осталась в прошлом, я иногда не могу избавиться от этих воспоминаний: яркий свет, руки Ирвина и удивленный вопросительный взгляд Дейкина…


End file.
